


Social Network

by EscapeReality98



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Hurt, Love, Romance, broten, trupan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscapeReality98/pseuds/EscapeReality98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pan's a goody two shoes who lives a boring life, that is until her best friend brother takes her on a ride that will change her life. And how does the internet play into their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first fix on this website. It's one of my works from Social Network (which is almost complete), I'll probably post chapters on here weekly unless I get a lot of feedback. Before reading you should know:
> 
> First, this is a slight AU
> 
> Second, There will be no Marron bashing, I'm a big T/M fan, but I don't mind T/P
> 
> Third, Trunks and Goten are twenty-three, Marron twenty-two, Bra nineteen, and Pan eighteen
> 
> Fourth, Pan is Goku and Chi-chi's daughter, which also means Gohan and Goten are her brothers.
> 
> Disclaimer- Don't own DB/DBZ/DBGt :D

*~The Website~*

His mother always warned him about women and their ways, but Trunks Briefs never believed a word she said, most of the advice she mention he'd seen on movies, that's why he didn't believe her. But here he is, in yet another Louis Vuitton boutique this week. Two thousand dollars for a handbag, and don't get him started on the perfume.

Trunks watch as his girlfriend of five rocky years skipped around in her high heels that he had just bought her. Gold digger, his mother would call her, but she's the daughter of one her oldest best friend and one of the strongest women on earth.

Marron wasn't always like this. There was a time when he knew she loved me for me and h loved her. That was when they were eighteen and just graduated from high school. The couple went traveling for a year and she was the most humblest person on earth. Back then Trunks could imagine marrying her. But as he looked at her know, he feel like a credit card. He couldn't help but wonder, where did things go wrong

"Lets go baby," she squealed, tossing two more bags his way without a care in the world.

The heir of Capsule Corp. caught both of them and follow her out the store. He passed by a man in a minx coat who shakes his head at him. A pimp he presumed: a man who got what he wanted before buying a woman an expensive handbag.

"So, your mom wants to have us home by six for family dinner," Marron revealed, clutching onto her man's forearm. "I want you to wear that new Michael Kors cardigan I got you, and maybe you could wear-"

Trunks groaned, he didn't understand why he had to dress up, it was just a family dinner and like any other dinner, Marron would try to goad his little sister into taking her shopping. Since Bra thought of Marron as her best friend, she would agree. All he want to do was to end this, but something kept telling him that, eventually, she would change, or this is just a phase that every wealthy guy went with his not so wealthy girlfriend, but his wallet was telling him other wise.

Dinner went normally, Bulma, Bra, Marron, and Mrs. Briefs would gossip and talk about the latest Trends. Then Bulma would find some time to to talk to Dr. Briefs and her son about work and other boring science stuff. During this time, Bra would ask how Marron's relationship, Marron would go into detail how it went. And while all that was happening, Vegeta would make a few jokes about how whipped his son was

After dinner Trunks had manage to sneak away, he called up Goten for some manly man time which meant a quick spar in the gravity room before Marron told him to come in. After a well needed spar the Demi-saiyans collapsed to the ground and vented about their relationships.

"So your buying her stuff, and she doesn't give you 'any' in return?" Goten asked.

Trunks shot a glare at him, if he wasn't exhausted, he would have slapped the idiot out of him, if it was possible. "I'm not a pimp," Trunks objected, blowing a strand of his sweaty purple hair out of his face. "And I do have a sex life, for your information."

He laughed and Trunks followed suite.

"How's Pan?" Trunks questioned.

Pan was Goten's younger sister. Trunks would help watch her when Goten got grounded and Chichi left. She had the attitude, temper, inherited a mouth like her mother, but was strong as her father. The two weren't exactly friends but they weren't enemies.

"She's doing well. She's counting the days before she graduates," Goten answered before extending his hand out. "Let me see your phone."

He arch an eyebrow and pushed himself onto his elbows.

"Why?" Trunks asked, stretching it out. "You have your own phone

"You'll see." He answered motioning for his friend to pass it over. "And Valese actually broke my phone because I was talking to Kyou."

Trunks and shift all his weight to one side and used his free hand to snatch my iPhone5 out his pocket."Don't drop it," Trunks warned, tossing it to him. "And Kyou from high school, the one with the big Jugs

"Password?" He asked. "Yea that one, we weren't flirting.. Okay maybe a little bit Valese had no reason to break my phone. "

"Told you she was a crazy bitch and it's 0412," The lavender haired man answered. "Marron's birthday."

Five minutes later he handed Trunks back his phone and smirks deceivingly at Trunks.

The heir glared at suspiciously him as he unlock his phone and opened the Safari app to cheek his browsing history.

"Matchme?" He questioned. "A place to mingle with singles and make new friends." Trunks continued to scan the page until he came across a user, "Boxerboy766... I swear to Dende if that's my pen name."

"Look at the pictures!" He laughed, wrapping his arms around his stomach as he rolled around in the grass.

'I swear Chichi dropped him once or twice.' Two minutes passed before Trunks found his photo gallery. There were ten pictures of him and only three were good. The other seven were pictures Bra had taken when he was off guard.

"Some best friend you are." Trunks spat locking his phone.

"Hey try it out, that's how I meet Valese," Goten insisted.

"And where are you two now?" He retorted.

He mumbled something under his breath.

"What? I can hear ya," he taunted, culling his hand with his ear.

"I'm in the middle if a bitter break up," the brunette man snarled.

"Exactly," Trunks chuckled.

"But that's just me," He protested, "You're different."

"Whatever bro," Trunks sighed. "And what if, in the end, I'm talking to a twelve-year-old?"

"That won't happen," Goten argued.

"Or I get Catfish," Trunks added.

"That's just on the TV show," He rejected.

"You're such an idiot Goten," Trunks said.

"Trunks honey!" Marron called

Trunks face palmed himself and groaned. Goten points at him and laughed softly.

"There you are," she said smiling down at at him.

'I swear, I think she had a tracking device on me or on my phone,' Trunks thought to himself.

"I'm going to freshen up, I'll be upstairs waiting." Marron revealed, winking at him.

He responded with a fake smile as she walked off.

"Tell me, is the sex good?" Goten snickered.

Trunks shrugged. It was great at the beginning of their relationship but as the years passed, it took more to make him... orgasm. Other than that she wasn't bad. Sure she spent his money, but she sometimes could actually be nice and genuinely sweet. Most of the time she ordered him around. Schedules his meetings, told him what to wear and how to wear it, what to eat and how much to eat it. It was like having Chichi as my girlfriend.

"So are you going to give it a shot?" Goten inquired.

"What's the worst that can happen," Trunks sighed. It wasn't like I was going to fall in love with a girl.


	2. The Setup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, long time no see. Forgot I had this story on here, anyway, would love to see some comments for this story!

*~The Setup~*

It felt like any other cliché date. Marron would order a meal for Trunks that was the size of a quarter and looked like cat food with some sauce drizzled over it and a few leafs on the side. He wanted a real man's meal, steak, a back potato, and a salad with bacon. According to her, it was healthy and would keep him in shape. Trunks rolled his eyes when she said it, when would she understand a saiyan's metabolism.

After complaining about her day she would tell him about what expensive store was having a two percent off a purchase of a five hundred dollars, Urban Outfitters it was called.

"Trunks we need to have a talk," Marron said sternly. She looked mad and for some reason Trunks thought she found out about the website. He hasn't been on it yet, but still she'd have a tantrum if she knew he was on a dating website.

"Yes Marron," he responded.

Her attitude changed. One second she's scowling, the next she's smiling at him and batting her eyes lashes. This could only mean one thing. She wanted something.

"When are you going to propose to me?" Marron asked in the softest and most innocent tone she could muster out. Trunks looked blankly at her. Once again her attitude changes, this time to annoyed.

"We've been dating for five years Trunks. Are you cheating on me?" She questioned. Marron glared at him as if the answer would show up on my forehead. "You are, you bastard!"

"I don't cheat Marron. I love you," he answered calmly. She relaxes only a little, but then the questioning begins again.

"Then why won't you ask me to marry you then. Your family loves me. My family loves you. We love each other," Marron listed off.

"We're still young Marron. I want to travel, plus I have a lot on my plate," I lied averting eye contact. Trunks heard her sigh in defeat. 'I'm twenty-three, I haven't even started college. What makes her think I'm ready for that kind of commitment'

"I guess you're right. But you must do it soon because I can't wait to be the next a Mrs. Briefs. Plus I want a little baby, a girl and we'll call her Mavis and she'll be smart and beautiful," she said, finally giving up on the topic. Trunks prayed they'd never touch the topic again.

"Love you too Marron."

They finish their meal peacefully. For once Trunks actually listen to what she was ranting about. For a moment, he thought about what life would be like married to Marron. His first vision was that she had stop acting like his mother and acted like his wife. Also she used her own money to buy her stuff, hell, she even bought Trunks something with her own money. She feed Trunks good food instead of over priced cat food. His second vision was a nightmare; Marron got pregnant with his child and divorced him and manage to take all his money. And she never cook for him!

"Trunks Briefs, are you listening at all?" She asked with her eyebrows furrowed.

"Sorry," the man apologize meekly.

"Anyways, I was thinking we move out your parents and get out own place," she suggested.

His blue eyes widen in shock. How was he going to make her change her mind? If thy left Capsule corp. he would starve to death!

Son Pan sat on the steps of OSHS. Her head was buried in the book that laid in her lap. It was a cloudy cold day, and she was supposed to be picked up by brother. She mulled over the many possibilities where he could be. Flirting with some girl, eating, flirting with some girl and eating. Most likely the last one. The nerve of him. When she heard a hunk her head shot up. A red 2013 BMW Coupe rolled into the parking lot. Moments later a blue haired young woman poked her head out the window.

"Pan, hurry up so we can go shopping!" The girl shouted.

"Bra, what are you doing here?" Pan asked, slowly closing her book.

"Goten texted me. He got stuck with Valese." Bra growled. Pan smirked, Bra had a crush on her brother but was too damn prideful to admit it. She slipped her book in her back pack and rose to her feet. She pulled down her black skirt that had risen up, and began the journey to her friend's car.

"So, how was school?" Bra asked the dark haired girl as she entered the car.

"Boring as usually," she sighed, buckling her seat belt.

"Glad I got the hell out," Bra giggled as she started to drive out the parking lot.

"I got about eight more months," Pan added.

"In the mean time we can work on getting you a boyfriend," Bra chimed with a big grin.

Pan rolled her eyes, "No, I don't want to date. I just want to get my diploma and get the hell out."

The heiress of Capsule Corp. gripped onto the steering wheel and frowned.

"Still not over Daniel, I see," Bra mumbled. "Fuck that American idiot, when he's fourth he'll be a fat angry conservative."

Pan flinched at the name. Her boyfriend of two years. They had parted four months ago. The two would argue nonstop about the stupidest things. It ended pretty ugly, Pan called him every bad name in the book and vice versa. She also ruined his Lexus.

Bra glanced at her friend who seemed to be lost in her thoughts. Bra hated seeing her best friend like this. Pan was always the stronger one out of the two. When Bra had a fight with an old boyfriend. Pan kicked his ass and was there to comfort her. But Pan wouldn't have to sulk over Daniel any longer, Bra had found the solution.

"Hey I found this website. It's for poets like you," She said, which seem to get Pan's attention. Bra knew her like an open book. Pan would do anything to get her poetry notice except recite it in front of a crowd.

"What's it called?" The Son girl asked, curious to what the Briefs girl may know.

"Matchme," Bra answered.

"Isn't that a dating website?" Pan questioned.

"Yes, and it's for blogging, news, trends, and horoscope. It's like Yahoo," The blue-eyed woman answered.

Pan scoffed, "I'll pass."

"Too late already sign you up. You have four admirers and two fans. That's a lot considering I activated it an hour ago," Bra confessed with a proud smile.

"I hate you Bra. What if some pedophile breaks into my house and rapes me?" Pan asked harshly.

"You're half Saiyan. Plus you have two demi-Saiyan brothers, a full blood Saiyan father, and Chichi," Bra stated.

Pan huffed, she was right.

"I'm still pissed at you," She grumbled.

"You'll thank me later," Bra sang.

Trunks zoomed thru the sky, but it wasn't fast enough. His destination, the Son residence. He was going to murder Goten. The son of a bitch hacked his account, now he had a bunch of whores sending provocative pictures. If Marron had of went through his phone, she would have kicked him out his own house. As Trunks approach the small house, he mask his KI so Goten didn't sense him and run off. The lavender hair man knocked softly on the door and seconds later Pan answered it.

"Hey," she greeted casually. "What's up?"

"Your brother in?" Trunks asked.

She opened the door wider and moved aside.

"He's in his room," Pan answered as he entered the home.

"Thanks Pan." Trunks responded before jogging down the hall to the stair case. On his way up the stairs he could hear Goten laughing. Trunks assumed that he was most likely still on his account, making things even worse. Without hesitation, Trunks kicked the door down and glared at Goten. The Demi-saiyan grinned like an idiot and slowly turned off the computer screen as if Trunks wouldn't notice.

"Turn it back on," Trunks demanded.

"Trunks, buddy, my man."

He stalked over to him and punch him square in the nose. Even though Trunks barely put anything into the attack, his nose made a crack sound and blood began to trickle down.

"Okay, I guess I deserve that." he responded, wiping up the blood with his sleeve. The abuse wasn't quite over yet, Trunks slapped him in the back of the head and push him out the computer chair. Goten moans and groans like an abused child while Trunks read the messages. First thing that comes to his mind is, 'where did he get these pictures of me?'

"I oughta tell Chichi," Trunks threatened, shooting a scowl at him. "These messages would make a stripper blush."

"Please don't! Pleassssuh!" He begged, getting on his hands and knees.

There were a ring and both males turned their attention to the computer screen. It was a notification. Trunks click on it and read the message aloud.

"I want you too daddy..." With the message came a picture of a girl in a bikini posing in the strangest pose he'd seen.

Trunks and Goten stare at it for what felt like an eternity before they looked away.

"I didn't know her breast were that big," Goten responded, his cheeks were burning red.

"What is she doing?" Trinks asked. Both of them tilt their heads to the side to see it from a different angle. Instantly, Trunks regretted it and punch the computer screen. Goten shrieked and covered his eyes.

"How is that possible?" Trunks screamed.

"My eyes! My beautiful innocent eyes," Goten cried. "Stuff like that should be illegal and put in prison for eternity!"

Trunks would have nightmares about that image for weeks. He'd probably have to talk to his therapist about this. It was settled at that moment he would delete the account before he saw more traumatic images.


End file.
